Scully's Suprise
by xfileslover
Summary: Scully has something big planned for the summer ball. It involves a dance, a song, and a KISS! MSR!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the x-files…but I can pretend I do!**

**Summery: Scully has something big planned for the summer ball. It involves a dance, a song, and a KISS! MSR!**

**Scully's pov**

The FBI summer ball was in two days and I needed to do something big. I new that many people could tell that I was in love with Mulder and personally I wanted to make sure a whole lot more people new about it. I had the perfect idea and only one person new and that was Skinner. It would be a night that very one would remember.

Night of the ball… 

"So Scully are you coming to the party tonight?" he new that she would say no because she hated those things.

She looked up and smiled, "actually I have decided that I am going and I am going to have a good time."

Mulder's eyes lit up in surprise. He new that she wasn't just going to have a good time, there was something up her sleeve.

"Did someone ask you to go with them?" He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Nope." She wasn't even going to give him a hint.

Mulder just sat there. Why wouldn't she tell him, I mean it isn't like she is going to something nice or anything? I bet she is only going so that I am not lonely. Yeah that's exactly why she is going. He grabbed a bag of sunflower seeds and began chomping away.

"Mulder why do you eat those, their so disgusting." Scully have him a dirty look.

Mulder simply stuck out his tongue.

"You are so childish." Scully continued on her paperwork while Mulder sat and at his seeds.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Skinner called and asked if they were attending the ball, and that was about it.

Mulder stood up and grabbed his coat, "see you at the ball." And he walked out.

Scully was left in the office smiling to her self. She couldn't wait for tonight. It was a night no one would forget any time soon.

Later that night… 

The place had begun to fill up pretty fast. Scully didn't think that this many people would actually come.

Mulder saw Scully and walked up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who."

"Um…a little green man."

Mulder smiled and removed his hands, "there not green there gray."

"Oops sorry, a little gray man."

Mulder nodded and Skinner walked over and sat down.

"I am glad that you two could make it."

They smiled.

Skinner got real close to Scully and whispered something in her ear and then walked away.

"What was that all about, you two got something going on and your not telling me?"

"Yes Mulder me and Skinner are dating and we are planning to announce our engagement tonight."

Mulder's face dropped and he looked at the ground.

Scully felt bad, "Mulder I was kidding." He looked up and smiled.

"I got you big time." She laughed and Mulder joined in.

They had been there for an hour and nothing had happened just a lot of people dancing.

'Just the way you look tonight' started to play and Mulder stood up.

"May I have this dance?"

Scully grabbed his hand, and he led her out to the dance floor.

They began to dance. It was slow and romantic and neither of them wanted the moment to end.

Mulder began to pull his head down then the music ended and Scully pulled away.

She started to walk towards the stage leaving Mulder alone on the dance floor.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like you to give a warm welcome to special agent Dana Scully."

She walked on stage and took the microphone.

"Thanks. Tonight I am going to sing a song, but I am dedicating it to my partner Mulder."

The music started and she began to sing

"I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Then all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread...  
"I think I love you!"

Mulder looked up at Scully and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was even dancing to the song. Many people were looking back and forth at the two to see what would happen.

"This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it  
When you walked into the room…  
"I think I love you!"

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

Did he love her? Yes of course he did. He smiled really big and the crowd started clapping. She was starring straight at him. She wanted to see how he was reacting. She like the response so far. And the people seemed to like to too.

"Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say  
Hey, go away, I will  
But I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you love me?

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

I don't know what I'm up against  
I don't know what it's all about  
I've go so much to think about  
Hey! I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way"

As soon as she was done the place erupted in applause, and everyone was watching Mulder. Many thought that he was going to leave because he didn't look very happy at the moment.

But then he started to move towards the stage. Soon he was standing next to her.

"Scully that was the sweetest and most wonderful thing that anyone has ever done for me." He smiled and pulled her close.

After a few seconds someone in the audience yelled, "So kiss already." People clapped and started to yell at them.

They still didn't move and then finally Mulder closed the gap between them.

The kiss was soft passionate and just plain magical.

Then a voice that was very familiar, Skinner yelled, "When's the wedding?"

**So what did you guys think? I was listening to that song when I thought if the idea, so please review and tell me what you think: -)**


End file.
